ITS YOU Chap5
by skymoo
Summary: Pertemuan tanpa kesengajaan inilah yang membuatku berubah, lebih mengenal dunia, lebih menghargai hidup, dan lebih mencintai manusia, dan itulah kamu


**ITS YOU**

Judul : ITS YOU

Author : skymoo

Cast : - Choi Siwon (namja)

- Kim Kibum (yeoja)

Other cast : - Kim Heechul as Siwon's Umma

- Choi Kangin as Siwon's Appa

- Ryeowook (Wookie) as Siwon's classmate (yeoja)

- and keep waiting another case

Rating : T

Length : 5/6 chapters

Type : GS

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan :D *gak tau mo gimana lagi*

Genre : Comedy, Romance, Aneh, Abal

**Warning : Aneh, Typo(s), Gak nyambung, Kecepetan, dan masih buanyaak kekurangan yang lainnya :D . Sangat sangat membutuhkan bantuan biar kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi. Kamsahamnida chingudeuuul.. RCL? Wajib Hukumnya! :D  
**

**Cuplikan Chap 4**

_Setelah sampai didepan kamar Siwon, eomma Siwon meninggalkanku, aku segera mengatur nafas agar aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang saat memasuki kamarnya. Pelan-pelan kubuka engsel pintu. Untunglah, tidak dikunci. (Kibum POV)_

**Cuss On...**

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

**KIBUM POV**

"Siwon" sapaku yang mungkin membuyarkan lamunannya

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" kata Siwon dengan kondisi yang menurutku benar-benar kacau, benar-benar memprihatinkan. Haish kenapa dia bisa begini?

"Baru datang, kenapa nggak ngampus, kenapa tiba-tiba ke Seoul, kenapa nggak pernah bilang-bilang?"

"Apa kau harus mengetahui semua itu?" jawabnya sinis

"Tentu, kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Kau sudah menceritakan semua. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini?"

"Apakah kau masih menganggapku, apakah kau masih peduli atas semua yang aku lakukan?"

"Bagaimana tidak? Aku kesini setelah tahu kondisimu, aku mencari alamatmu dengan susah payah, aku berusaha mendapatkan cuti, aku harus bangun pagi-pagi buta, aku harus menempuh perjalanan panjang. Kau tahu? Ini semua kulakukan hanya untukmu" kataku sedikit berbohong

"Mwo? Lalu kenapa kau tidak bereaksi setelah kejadian siang itu? Kenapa kau menjauh?"

"Kau yang menjauh dariku Siwon, kau yang menghindariku, kau tahu, semenjak kejadian itu aku merasa bersalah atas apa yang aku lakukan kepadamu."

"Pergilah! Kau sudah cukup berhasil menghiburku, aku akan masuk ke kampus besok!" katanya sinis

Aku lalu berjalan menghampirinya yang sedari tadi membelakangiku. Kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang secara perlahan. Aku gunakan ketulusan saat memeluknya. Awalnya dia sempat terkejut, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan pelukanku terlepas. Aku tetap memeluknya, bahkan kupererat pelukanku padanya.

"Mianhe Siwon, mianhe…" kataku perlahan

"Kau sudah membuatku gila, kau tahu, pikiranku sama sekali tak bisa lepas darimu. Bodohnya aku, aku masih saja menyayangimu setelah kejadian itu. Bodohnya lagi, rasa itu sama sekali tak hilang, bahkan bertambah banyak, bertambah kuat. Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? Dari begitu banyak wanita yang kutemui tapi kenapa aku memilihmu yang sama sekali tidak menyukaiku. Kenapa! Kenapa!" Siwon berkata dengan suara yang bergetar

"Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, sejak melihat wajahmu, aku selalu terbayang-bayang akan paras indahmu, aku selalu memikirkanmu, bahkan bukuku penuh akan namamu! Tapi apa balasan bagiku, aku malah mendapatkan luka yang sangat pedih darimu. Aku tulus mencintaimu noona, aku tulus. Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti aku! Akulah dia, akulah orang yang akan selalu berada disisimu, aku yakin itu! Lihatlah aku! Lihatlah! Aku memang jauh lebih buruk darimu, tapi percayalah, aku akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untukmu" lanjutnya

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa untukmu, karena pada saatnya tiba, kau akan menemukan pasangan hidupmu yang sebenarnya" kataku perlahan

Tiba-tiba Siwon melepas pelukanku, dia berbalik menatapku, dia lalu memeluk erat tubuhku.

"Kaulah pasanganku noona, aku yakin itu. Kumohon mengertilah, bukalah sedikit hatiku untukmu. Aku akan melakukan semua hanya untukmu, ini janjiku noona"

"Arrasso, arrasso, aku tahu kamu anak yang baik, kamu Siwon yang baik yang kukenal, kita tunggu saja sampai saatnya tiba. Apakah aku orang yang benar-benar kau cari, atau bukan"

"Aku tak pernah membencimu, aku tak pernah bisa sedikitpun marah padaku. Sihir apa yang sebenarnya kau gunakan noona?"

"Aku rajin mandi dan membersihkan badanku hahaha" candaku

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatapku.

"Mwo? Hyaa kau menghinaku? Sudah seminggu aku tidak mandi. Hahahaha tapi kenapa kau tadi memelukku?" tanya Siwon

Omo! Benarkah Siwon tidak mandi selama seminggu? Kenapa aku tidak mencium apa-apa dari tubuhnya? Apa yang menyumbat hidungku? Atau aku sudah kehilangan penciumanku? Haish aneh!

"Mm..mwo?! hyaa kau tahu, aku tadi menahan nafas selama memelukmu" aku beralasan

"Jeongmal? Haha kau tidak bisa membohongiku noona, selama itu kau menahan nafas? Bukankah kau sudah sekarat sekarang"

"Haish sudahlah, cepat mandi sana. Baunya semakin menyengat, setelah itu kita makan"

"Siap bos" kata Siwon sambil mencubit kecil kedua pipiku

Apakah aku orang yang benar-benar Siwon cari, apakah benar akulah yang nantinya akan mendampingi Siwon hingga mati? Ah aku benar-benar bingung sekarang.

Aku melihat Handphone Siwon tergeletak diatas lantai… aku lalu memungutnya, kubuka Hp itu, terbuka layar yang menunjukkan aktifitas terakhirnya, ternyata dia membuka Google dan mengetik _"Cara cepat meluluhkan hati noona" _haha apakah Siwon akan melakukan ini padaku nantinya? Anak itu benar-benar bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan hatiku. Setelah itu, aku meutup web browser dari HPnya itu. Aku sempat terkejut melihat wallpaper di HPnya. Fotoku! Kapan foto ini diambil? Dalam foto itu, aku mengenakan celemek, dan pipiku berlumuran tepung. Hyaa ini kan waktu memasak kue. Apakah diam-diam Siwon memotret ku? Hyaa kenapa dia tidak bilang kalau ingin memotretku, aku kan tidak siap.. anak itu benar-benar membuatku gemas. Aku lalu membuka gallery pada HPnya, siapa tahu aku menemukan fotoku yang lain. Ternyata benar, dia menyimpan semua foto-foto paparazzinya dan menyimpannya dalam sebuah folder yang berjudul _Sweet Pretty. _Omo anak ini benar-benar… Aku lebih terkejut lagi saat membuka folder itu satu per satu. Sangat banyaaaaaak.. ada saat aku mengajar di kelas, belajar di dangau, membuat kue, mengantar kue, saat aku berjalan. Baaaanyaaaak sekali. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dibuatnya. Kenapa harus memotretku begitu banyak.

Belum selesai membuka-buka fotoku, Siwon sudah ada di sampingku.

"Ayo kita makan" ajak Siwon

"Hya mengapa kau mengambil fotoku banyak sekali?"

"Oh kau sudah melihatnya? Haha mianhe, aku terpaksa melakukan ini"

"Hya kau membuatku malu" kataku yang disertai dengan memerahnya pipiku

Selesai makan, aku dan Siwon berpamitan pada appa dan eommanya untuk kembali ke Mokpo. Mulanya, kami akan kembali dengan menggunakan angkutan umum, tapi appa Siwon menginginkan untuk mengantar kami. Ya sudahlah, itung-itung ngirit pengeluaran. Kekeke ^^

Kami berhenti di rumahku, Orang tua Siwon bertemu dan berkenalan dengan eommaku, haish Fishy memang pergi tanpa melihat situasi. Kemana lagi dia siang-siang begini. Pasti kepantai, haish, anak itu selalu membuatku jengkel.

Hari itu, kami semua tertawa lepas, bercanda dan bercerita. Mulanya aku sangat sungkan untuk menunjukkan dimana rumahku, karena rumahku 1000x lebih jelek dari rumah Siwon, apalagi appa Siwon adalah orang terpenting se Asia. Tapi dugaanku salah, orang tua Siwon sangat betah dirumahku, senangnyaaa. Haish, baru kali ini rumahku kedatangan orang penting :D dan mereka bilang rumahku cukup nyaman untuk ditempati, senangnyaa.

Hari-hari berlalu, kulewati semua itu hanya didalam rumah, membuat kue. Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Aku cuti selama 1 minggu, tapi aku baru menggunakannya 2 hari, ya dari pada digunakan untuk malas-malasan, lebih baik aku membantu eomma.

Suatu hari, Siwon datang kerumahku… ada apa? Pikirku

"Annyeong ahjumma" sapa Siwon pada eommaku

"Oh, Siwon. Pasti mencari Kibum"

"Ne, Kibumnya ada?"

"Dia ada di dapur, masuk saja"

"Ne, gomawo ahjumma"

Tak berapa lama setelah percakapan itu, Siwon muncul dihadapanku. Itu cukup untuk membuatku kaget.

"Heh noona, kau bolos kerja ya?" kata Siwon seenaknya

"Mwo?! Bolos? Orang sepertiku pantang untuk membolos. Beda denganmu" ejekku

"Hyaa, kau ini selalu mengejekku" kata Siwon seraya menggelitiki tubuhku

"Auw.. au.. geli geli. Hentikan Siwon!" kataku sambil menahan 1 mangkuk tepung agar tidak tumpah

Tak lama setelah itu, kami bermain oles dan lempar tepung. Mulanya Siwon yang mengolesi wajahku dengan tepung, kerena tidak terima, aku lalu membalasnya. Omo! Kau tahu, dapurku kotor sekali. Kueku juga gagal semua, tapi ini tidak menjadi masalah bagiku. Aku senang Siwon sudah bisa kembali tertawa. Aku senang dia bisa tertawa bersamaku lagi.

Tiba-tiba Siwon membasuh mukanya. Dia pergi ke ruang tengah, apa yang dia lakukan? Pikirku.

Setelah beberapa saat aku menguping dan mengintip pembicaraan Siwon dan eomma, ternyata Siwon sedang meminta izin untuk membawaku pergi bersamanya. Akan pergi kemana kami? Haish

Siwon lalu masuk kembali ke dalam dan mengajakku untuk pergi. Mendengar eomma sudah memberikan izin untuk kami, akupun segera bersiap. Setelah siap aku dan Siwon berpamitan pada eomma. Eomma hanya berpesan agar aku dan Siwon tidak pulang larut malam. Setelah berpamitan aku lalu pergi dengan Siwon. Kami pergi dengan menggunakan mobil Siwon.

Mulanya, kami hanya berkeliling Mokpo… aku juga menjelaskan padanya sedikit tentang Mokpo. Tapi lama-kelamaan kita seperti pergi meninggalkan Mokpo. Siwon mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat. Sebenarnya aku sangat takut, tapi aku menguatkan diriku untuk tidak mengeluarkan ketakutanku dihadapan Siwon. Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal yang memalukan dihadapannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya bernyanyi dan bergembira bersama. Terkadang diselingi dengan cerita-cerita menarik dari Siwon. Sampai pada saatnya aku tiba di sebuah pelabuhan.

"Akan kemana kita?" tanyaku tanpa ragu-ragu

"Pulau Nami" kata Siwon

Mwo? Ke pulau Nami? Ini adalah keinginanku. Aku benar-benar menginginkan ini. Aku sangat ingin pergi ke Pulau ini, pulau yang termasyur akan keindahannya. Aku sangat senang berada disini.

"Apakah kau suka? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Siwon

"Ne, aku sangat menyukainya. Sangaaat suka. Gomawo"

Setelah menitipkan mobil, kami langsung bergegas menuju kapal. Sepanjang perjalanan aku selalu tersenyum. Aku tidak sabar akan pergi ke Pulau Nami. Setelah beberapa saat, kami tiba di Pulau Nami. Disini benar-benar indah. Jaaaauuuuuh lebih indah dari apa yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya.

Aku segera berlarian menyusuri setiap inchi dari Pulau Nami. Suasananya benar-benar membuatku betah berlama-lama disini. Tak terasa hari sudah siang, tubuhku mulai terasa capek. Kami berhenti di sebuah danau kecil, yang berada di pulau Nami. Kami merendamkan kaki disana. Airnya sungguh jernih dan sejuk.

Tiba-tiba Siwon memengang dan menggenggam kuat jemariku. Ingin kutampik tangannya, tapi kuurungkan kembali niatku, aku tak ingin membuatnya sedih dan merusak suasana bahagia hari ini.

"Noona, kau tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu? Diantara berjuta-juta wanita di dunia ini, aku memilihmu untuk menjandi pasangan hidupku. Masih ragukah kau akan tulusnya rasa cinta yang kuberikan padamu?" kata Siwon

"Aku rela memberikan semua padamu noona, akupun siap mati hanya untukmu. Jangan pernah kau meragukan apapun yang aku lakukan untukmu, noona. Aku BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU. Kumohon, terimalah aku, dan jadilah pendamping hidupku" lanjutnya

Setelah Siwon mengatakan itu, suasananya menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut. Bahkan alampun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Aku bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, aku harus segera mengambil tindakan, mana bisa terus-terusan dalam kondisi yang seperti ini.

"Ne, aku mau" jawabku perlahan

"Mwo? K..kau menerimaku? Gomawo noona, gomawoo" kata Siwon sembari memelukku

Dia memelukku tidak terlalu lama. Setelah melepas pelukannya, dia lalu menatap mataku lekat-lekat. Kurasakan wajahnya semakin mendekati wajahku. Omo! Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat dia mencium bibirku. Omo! Bagaimana ini? Haish, mungkin pasrahlah yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang.

Sekitar satu menit lamanya dia mencium bibirku, dia melepaskannya. Kami bertatapan sebentar, dan tertawa kecil bersama. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Benar-benar membuatku senang.

Seharian itu, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, bersenang-senang dan bergembira layaknya pasangan kekasih. Tanpa terasa, hari sudah gelap, matahari sudah menuju peraduannya. Setelah kulihat jam, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00. aku mengajak Siwon untuk segera pulang, namun Siwon akan mengantarku pulang setelah makan malam.

Sepanjang acara makan malam di Pulau Nami yang sudah dipersiapkan Siwon, perasaanku diliputi rasa yang tidak enak. Rasanya ada kekuatan yang menyuruhku pulang, ada yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Sungguh, perasaan yang sangat menyiksaku. Ditenga-tengah acara makan malam, aku menjatuhkan gelas yang kupegang. Gelas itu pecah menjadi beberapa bagian, ada apa ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa tiba tiba tubuhku menjadi gemetaran. Aku benar-benar ingin pulang. Aku segera mengajak Siwon untuk pulang, dan Siwon mengiyakannya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku tidak banyak bicara. Hanya berdoa dan berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kini aku merasa seperti menggigil. Melihat perbuatanku, Siwon lalu memegang tanganku, menenangkanku, dan mengatakan padaku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kira-kira pukul 23.30 aku tiba dirumah. Aku melihat banyak orang datang kerumahku. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi, aku tidak mengerti. Setelah aku masuk, aku melihat eommaku terbaring dengan wajah pucatnya. Ada Donghae menangis disisi eommaku.

"Donghae" kataku perlahan

"Noona, kau kemana saja sih? Disaat seperti ini kau malah pergi, setega itukah dirimu?" Donghae terisak

" Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa eomma? Kenapa ada banyak orang disini?" tanyaku gemetar

"Kau masih bertanya apa yang terjadi setelah melihat semua ini!"

"Eomma, eomma bangunlah eomma, aku sudah pulang eomma. Kumohon bangunlah" aku mulai terisak

"Kau tahu? Semalaman eomma mencarimu? Kau ini kemana saja"

"Eomma, kumohon bangunlah. Jangan buat aku semakin bersalah. Eomma"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja eomma, mengeluhkan udara yang panas, setelah itu dia mencari angin diluar, setelah itu dia menuju kamar, untuk tidur mungkin. Tapi setelah beberapa saat aku memasuki kamarnya untuk memberikan teh, aku melihat tubuhnya sudah pucat dan dingin" isaknya

"Eommaaaaaaa… Mianhe eomma, jeongmal mianhe… eomma jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon"

Entah sejak kapan, Siwon sudah ada disampingku. Ia menenangkanku, memelukku, dan aku… aku melampiaskan semua kekesalanku dalam pelukannya. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukannya.

To Be Continued...

Whoaaaaa bagaimana FFnya chingudeeeuuuul? Author maklum koook.. sangat sangat sangat maklum, di FF ini masih buuuanyak banget kekurangannya, makanya author minta kritik dan sarannya ya .. apa aja deh, diterima dengan lapang dada kok.. hehe jangan takut ataupun malas buat RCL ya.. jebaaaal..

Kamsahamnida ... *bow bow bow

Annyeonghaseyo!


End file.
